Green
by 73stargazer
Summary: Beverly is positively green.


much better now after the accident," Deanna comments, sitting in the large cushy chair next to Beverly in the ship's salon, her nails soaking in the basin in front of her.

Peering at Deanna beside her as her own hands soak, Beverly smiles gently. "I'm so glad to hear it. I was really worried."

Beverly doesn't frequent the ship's salon/spa very often; however, she is in desperate need of a hair cut, and an afternoon to catch up with Deanna. They had been so busy with their missions lately that she hadn't had an opportunity to relax with her friend in ages. So, when Deanna had suggested they get get a manicure on their afternoon off, Beverly had jumped at the chance.

The Bolian barber, Mot, interrupts their conversation, walking up beside Beverly. "Good afternoon, ladies."

"Hello, Mot," greets Troi cordially.

"Are you ladies enjoying your manicures?" Mot asks cheerfully.

"Yes. It's a nice treat for a day off," respond Beverly in a laugh.

"You're having your hair done after," Mot gestures to Beverly. "What are we doing today, Doctor? Just a trim?"

Smiling coyly, Beverly raises a brow. "Actually, I was thinking of maybe going a little shorter. And…brunette?"

Mouth agape, the large Bolian barber looks surprised by the doctor's out-of-character decision. "No? But, your red hair is so lovely."

Chuckling, Deanna leans over to Beverly. "Brunette? Beverly, what's that about?"

Shrugging, Beverly forces a smile. "What? I want a change. Shake things up a little."

Chortling, Mot nods his big round head. "Whatever you say, Doctor." Making an 'okay' sign with his forefinger and thumb, Mot winks and backs away. "I'll see you when your manicure is finished. No worries. You'll look fantastic."

Laughing, Beverly settles back into her seat.

Raising a brow, Deanna leans closer to Beverly. "What's going on?"

Feigning innocence, Beverly narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I felt….something," admits Troi. "You're…confused and angry and…vulnerable."

Averting her eyes, Beverly stares down at her hands in the basin. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh…"As Troi absorbs an onslaught of palpable emotion emanating from Beverly, she interrupts the rational for Beverly's uncharacteristic behaviour. "Jealous. You're envious."

Whipping her head up to stare at Deanna, Beverly's jaw drops. "I'm not jealous!"

Bobbing her head slowly, Deanna internally sorts through the emotions and infers Beverly's position. "Vash. This is about Vash."

Eyes dilating, Beverly bites her lip. "This has nothing to do with…her."

Lips curling into a tiny smile, Troi raises a challenging brow. " Really? Then why is your blood practically boiling?"

Letting out a long, audibly breath, Beverly attempts to compose herself. "This isn't about…Smash…or whatever the hell her name is."

Laughing lightly, Deanna can't let her friend off of the hook. "Beverly, you're positively green."

Scoffing, Beverly can hardly look at her friend.

Softening her tone, Deanna smiles gently. "Did you want to dye your hair so you would look like her?"

Defensive, Beverly shakes her head furiously. "Of course not. That's ridiculous. That's juvenile."

Smiling encouraging, Deanna leans as close as possible to Beverly as she can between the chairs. "No, it's not. Why did you want to look more like her?"

"I didn't," insists Beverly weakly. Finally relenting, Beverly glances at Deanna, fighting stinging tears in the backs of her eyes. "I just…I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?" asks Deanna calmly.

"Why does he like her?" wonders Beverly aloud. "What does she have? What is it about her? God, Deanna…" Sniffling, Beverly wills back the tears spilling over her eyelashes.

"Beverly, he doesn't care for her," whispers Deanna solemnly. "Not really. Not the way he truly cares for you. I think it was a fling, nothing more."

Ruminating on her friend's words, Beverly desperately tries to contain her silent tears. "But…"

"Don't do this to yourself," Deanna instructs her. "You have no reason to compete with her. You are a wonderful person. But, if you won't take my word for it, go talk to the captain. I'm absolutely certain he will agree."

Trying to smile, Beverly sighs deeply. "I'm sorry. I'm acting foolishly. I'm not a school girl, here."

"No apology needed," Deanna assures her with a light laugh. " You're allowed to have feelings. Just go talk to him."

Grimacing, Beverly sniffles. It physically hurts to see Jean-Luc with another woman. However, Beverly couldn't take the pain of admitting her feelings to him and not having them requited. No, it's best if she keeps her heart to herself. Better to be jealous than heart-broken.


End file.
